


Break In

by Qayin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Peter Hale is a mess, basically humans are considered lesser than werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: “How old are you?” Peter says calmly like he’s not holding the kid by a death grip.“Sixteen,” Stiles whispers. Peter leans in and almost buries his nose in the kid’s neck. Derek is torn between trying to defuse the situation, which possibly will get him attacked by his uncle, or flee and shout for Laura, hoping she’ll hear him wherever she is. Instead, indecisiveness freezes him to the ground, doing nothing but observing the exchange.“Sixteen,” Peter copies quietly, his voice light and steady. “So just legal to break in. Shall I do that, Stiles? Break you in, put you to some better use than the ways you’re squandering your days? Because that would be my right to do so, you know. Legally, that is. You see, when humans step onto werewolf territory they consent to the authority of the pack. And you’re very rude to your betters.”“Peter,” Derek says warningly. His moment of indecisiveness has passed, and he’s decided to fight. Or at least try to reason with his uncle. “He’s just a kid.”“They need to get corrected early,” Peter says, but his voice is growing distant. Derek can practically hear his minds go to the fire. “Otherwise they become obstinate.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Break In

There are two kids on the property. That’s the first thing that stands out to Derek. Two kids, who definitely don’t belong there. One is a newly turned werewolf looking for his inhaler of all things, and the other is a human. 

Derek hesitates for a second before he steps closer to them. The human is caught between trying to convince his friend that he is a werewolf and trying to convince him that he isn’t, which would have been kind of funny if they hadn’t stepped onto Hale land and wandered straight into werewolf property. 

The new werewolf looks underneath some big ferns for his inhaler, and Derek decides it’s time to announce himself. “What are you doing here?” 

The kids’ freeze and two heads snap up to stare at him like deer caught in headlights. Derek feels that familiar tension build-up, the escalation of excitement. If they tried to run now, Derek would chase them. 

The kids don’t run, but the human puts a hand on his friend’s arm and tugs him a little closer almost like he’d protect the wolf with his body if he had to. Derek raises an eyebrow and glares. 

“Huh? This is private property.” 

“Sorry man, we didn’t know,” the human says, which is the worst lie Derek’s ever heard. Every human in Beacon Hills knows this is Hale territory.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something,” the werewolf tries, but he shuts up when Derek glowers directly at him. “Forget it.”

Derek considers it for a moment. They can’t be older than sixteen, either of them. He doesn’t know what to do. He should chase them off, but they’re already pretty deep into the territory, and the werewolf obviously has no idea his human life has been changed forever. 

And when he left the house both Peter and Laura had been out, and if they caught these kids on their land they would be in even bigger shit than they’re in already. He pulls out the inhaler from his jacket and tosses it at the wolf. He catches it easily, even though both kids look a bit surprised over that fact. 

“Come on, I’ll lead you out,” Derek says. 

“That’s cool, we don’t need help,” the human says. Derek raises an eyebrow and gives him a levelled stare. The human squirms on his feet, but doesn’t look like he’ll surrender either. Derek growls and his eyes flash blue. 

The wolf takes a step back, shocked, but the human looks like he’d waited for this since the moment Derek appeared. Derek allows his eye colour to turn normal, but he does not stop glaring. 

“I’m Derek Hale, of the Hale pack,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“I know who you are,” the human says. His friend’s eyes look like they’ll budge out from his head. Obviously he didn’t know who Derek was, at least. 

“You’re on Hale land.” Derek tries to keep his voice calm and pleasant, even though the defiance frustrates him. 

Humans are supposed to comply, especially on wolf territory. Especially if they’ve wondered on without invitation.

“And we will get off it,” the human says cheekily. Derek takes a step forward and the kids step back. Derek stops and watches them for a moment, then he crooks his head. 

“You can either come with me or run the risk of running into my sister. The  _ Alpha _ .” He stresses the word and watches with some satisfaction how both flinch back. Derek’s face grows darker. “Or my uncle, in which case you would be really unlucky.” 

Apparently they both knew about Crazy Peter Hale because the human resolve crumbles apart. He glances at his friend who gives him an imploring look, then the human shrugs and starts walking hesitantly towards Derek. 

“Alright,” he says and eyes Derek like he expects him to wrestle both of them to the ground and eat them. The wolf follows, his eyes wide and panicked, and refuses to meet Derek’s gaze. Derek sees the wolf take a puff from his inhaler, then he turns around and stalks back towards the house. 

“I’m Stiles,” the human says after three minutes of silence. “This is Scott.” 

“Uh-huh,” Derek says, barely glancing back at them - because they go behind him. Keeps a few meters, not that it would do them any good. Derek could turn and pounce in a second, and they wouldn’t have a chance to stop him. If he decided to do it, that is. 

“You know a lot about werewolves, right?” Stiles asks, apparently not discouraged by the fact that Derek’s is as untalkative as he can be. Derek snorts and actually raises an eyebrow at Stiles. 

“You think?” he deadpans. 

“So say like if people could smell things they couldn’t before, like bubblegum,” Stiles asks and jogs up next to him, “and they recently got bit by a ‘mountain lion’, and they became like  _ super good _ at lacrosse overnight, how likely would they be to be a werewolf?” 

“ _ Stiles _ !” Scott hisses. 

Since they’re by the house now, Derek steps into the yard and gives Scott a look. The moment he stops Scott stops too and takes a hesitant step away. Stiles however seems unbothered now, and if Derek wanted he could reach out and just grab him. 

“You’re a wolf,” Derek tells Scott. Scott’s face falls but Stiles shouts out a triumphant whoop.

“I fucking told you, dude!” Stiles exclaims. 

Scott shakes his head, then Derek hears a twig snap from the woods and Peter appears. Derek tenses and glues his eyes on his uncle as Peter slowly makes his way over to them. Both Scott and Stiles freeze too, so Derek carefully places himself between the kids and Peter. 

“Derek,” Peter says, a bored drawl in his voice. “Who do you have here?” 

“They’re just leaving,” Derek says. 

Peter looks to Scott, his sharp eyes taking in everything about him, from the fact that he’s scared, to the fact he’s a newly turned werewolf. Then Peter’s eyes slip over to Stiles. 

Out of the two of them, Stiles is the one who’s vulnerable here. Scott may have been a werewolf for no more than fifteen minutes, but he is a werewolf. Stiles is just human, and Peter… well, the fire changed them all. Half the time Peter’s convinced that all humans are monsters and the other half so certain in werewolf superiority that he thinks the only correct behaviour in a human is crawling naked by his feet. 

Derek’s not certain he’d try to fight his uncle if it came to it, but he finds himself stepping further between Stiles and Peter just to separate them a little. Peter looks thoughtful, then shakes his head. 

“Nonsense,” he says cheerfully. “Invite your friends in.” 

Peter stares at them, and it’s not really a question. Derek grits his teeth and considers it, then, without taking his eyes away from Peter he says, “come inside.” 

It’s not a question either, but luckily neither Stiles nor Scott challenges it. They both walk in a circle as far away from Peter as they can. Derek keeps his pace with Stiles, effectively keeping himself between the kid and Peter until they reach the porch. Derek ushers the kids up, then since both stand there awkwardly he growls, pushes past them and opens the door. 

“Get in,” he orders and both kids hurry inside. Derek glances back at Peter who’s still staring at them. He straightens his neck, turns away from his uncle and steps into the house. 

He hopes for everyone’s sake that Laura will come home soon. 

* * *

Peter joins them in the living room and it’s tense. Stiles and Scott stay near each other, not daring to sit down on the couch even though Derek told them to. After Peter gets both their names he sinks down in his favourite armchair and almost pleasantly turns his attention to Scott. 

“So, how long have you been a wolf, Scott?” he asks. Scott’s panicked gaze flickers between Peter and Derek. He stutters a few times before any words actually come out. 

“I’m not actually a wolf,” Scott manages to say. Peter smirks and watches him like he’s a bug under a microscope. 

“I see,” Peter says, then his eyes slide off Scott and onto Stiles. “So this isn’t your human, then, I take it?” 

“I - um, no, he’s my friend.” Scott stutters. Unfortunately, Stiles bristles at the question. 

“Okay, first off,  _ asshole _ , I’m a person, okay? Not someone’s property.” Stiles snaps and starts waving his hand in a very… excitable way. “Secondly, it’s illegal according to the Krasikeva act of 2005 to discriminate against humans just because the moon makes you fucking wolf out every month. You’re not fucking special because of it, alright? 71 per cent of the earth is water, and it also fucking reacts to the moon.” 

For a second nothing happens. Peter remains seated in his chair, then Peter is next to Stiles, grabs him by the throat and pushes him back into the wall. Derek sees how the kid tense and freeze. He can hear his heartbeat drumming fast and terrified, reminding the wolves of prey. 

“How old are you?” Peter says calmly like he’s not holding the kid by a death grip. 

“Sixteen,” Stiles whispers. Peter leans in and almost buries his nose in the kid’s neck. Derek is torn between trying to defuse the situation, which possibly will get him attacked by his uncle, or flee and shout for Laura, hoping she’ll hear him wherever she is. Instead, indecisiveness freezes him to the ground, doing nothing but observing the exchange. 

“Sixteen,” Peter copies quietly, his voice light and steady. “So just legal to break in. Shall I do that, Stiles? Break you in, put you to some better use than the ways you’re squandering your days? 

“Because that would be my right to do so, you know. Legally, that is.” Derek can hear Peter smiling, but it’s the cold grin, the one that appeared after the fire. “You see, when humans step onto werewolf territory they consent to the authority of the pack. And you’re very rude to your betters.” 

“Peter,” Derek says warningly. His moment of indecisiveness has passed, and he’s decided to fight. Or at least try to reason with his uncle. “He’s just a kid.” 

“They need to get corrected early,” Peter says, but his voice is growing distant. Derek can practically hear his minds go to the fire. “Otherwise they become  _ obstinate.”  _

Like Kate Argent, even though Derek knows for a fact that there was nothing that could have been done to cower Kate to werewolves superiority. The whole ‘get the masses to love their lords’ didn’t work, and especially not through some obsolete rules from the seventeenth century that made rapes legal if the humans were dumb enough to wander onto werewolf-lands. 

No one followed laws like that, even though Peter is technically correct that it would be legal. 

Derek meets the terrified gaze of Stiles and does the only thing he can think of. 

“Well, I found him first.” 

Peter grows still, then slowly moves his head to stare at Derek. His uncle doesn’t look quite there, which Derek actually thinks is a blessing this time. Derek sets his face into a scowl and raises his chin. 

“I can break him, uncle,” he says as void of emotions as he can. Peter’s eyes fade from killer blue to just his ordinary blue colour, then to Derek’s relief, Peter lets go of Stiles’ throat. 

“See that you do, Derek,” Peter says distantly, like his mind have moved away from the problem now when Derek has presented a solution. Derek watches his uncle take a few steps back, and when Derek’s convinced he won’t make a dash for Stiles again he turns his attention to the kid. 

“Stiles, Scott, come on,” he orders. Stiles remains frozen against the wall, so Derek steps over, grabs his arm and jerks him out of the living room. He doesn’t stop until he steps outside, then he marches to his Camaro, the poor kid still in tow. Scott is following at an equally fast pace. 

“I  _ told _ you you didn’t wish to meet my uncle,” Derek growls and wrestles the door open. It’s only when he turns to shove Stiles into the car that he realises the kid is trembling. 

“Fuck,” Derek mumbles and carefully lets go of Stiles’ wrist. Stiles jerks himself away from Derek like he’s burning. Derek hesitates and glances at Scott who grabs Stiles’ arm in support. Stiles jerks his arm away from his friend as well, but half-way through seems to realize it’s Scott, so he takes a few steps closer to his friend for moral support. 

“He’s not… well,” Derek says about Peter. Sometimes he is almost like the old Peter, manipulative, yes, but smart and caring, in his own way, and sometimes he’s… this. Mind disorganized, just seeing and responding to an endless list of threats. And the worst thing is that he can’t distinguish between threats - he responds equally harshly to the snarky words of a sixteen year-old-kid as he does to an attack on his life. 

“He’s an asshole,” Stiles hisses venomously and glares at Derek. The colour is drained from his face, but the fear is replaced by anger. Derek doesn’t argue with him there. 

Instead they stare at each other in angry silence, then Derek eventually gestures to the car for them to get in. He sees the hesitation on Stiles’ face and the kid glances around then seem to realize that it’s Derek’s car or walking back to the vehicle the kids arrived in. The fight goes out from him and he steps over and climbs into the backseat. Scott sits down in the front, and Derek walks around and slips into the driver’s seat. 

“Humans consent to the authority to the alpha of the territory, by the way,” Derek says after a long stretch of silence as he drives them. “In case you’re ever… in this kind of situation again.” 

He glances through the rearview mirror and Stiles glares at him. 

“Well, I didn’t see you take up that distinction to your uncle,” he spits. Derek shakes his head. 

“No,” he agrees. “And Peter wouldn’t have cared. But other packs might.” 

Then he feels bad because he’s practically admitting that his pack is wild and insane. He tries to give Stiles the most sincere look he can. 

“ _ Laura _ would have cared, too,” he says because she would have. There’s no way Laura would have let Peter do anything to a kid. 

“Pull over,” Stiles orders. Derek makes to argue, then Stiles nods to an old, baby-blue jeep standing by the side of the road with a glare. “That’s my car, jackass.” 

* * *

Derek doesn’t expect to see the kids again, but life has other plans for him. Like the fact that Scott and Stiles keep showing up in weird places. Like when the anti-werewolf terrorist group that have harrassed the Hale family for years show up and almost shoots Derek full of wolfsbane bullets, who grabs hold of him, jerks him into the hideous blue jeep and drives off? 

Scott and Stiles, that’s who. 

Or when Derek is asked to the sheriff’s station to go over some statements of that night, who does he see making abort-gestures through the window over the sheriff’s shoulder? Stiles. 

Derek watches him so intently that the sheriff actually turns around to see what the hell he’s staring at, and Stiles starts pretending he’s chasing away a bee. 

“There’s a bee!” he screams through the window and gestures widely. The sheriff sighs and turns back to Derek apologetically. 

“Just… ignore him,” the sheriff says. Derek looks between Stiles and the sheriff, and he can kind of see the family resemblance. 

“He’s your son?” he asks. The sheriff nods and smiles fondly, even though he also looks exhaustedly put up with his son’s antics. 

Derek watches Stiles give some meaningful looks behind his father’s back, and corners the kid outside of the station later. He grabs Stiles’ shirt and pushes him up against the wall, and the kid winces. 

“Hey, dude, I’m fragile,” Stiles snaps. 

“Are you following me?” Derek asks. Stiles actually rolls his eyes at that. 

“No, the station is  _ my _ turf, buddy, I grew up here, you’re the one following me.” 

“And at the attack?” Derek asks. 

“We weren’t following you, we were… following someone else.” Stiles’ eyes dart away and he licks his lips. “I just tried to make sure you weren’t, you know, telling my dad that I was there.” 

Derek raises an eyebrow but releases Stiles from the wall. “Why?” 

“Um, because I’m the sheriff’s kid and he’d ground me to eternity if he found out I had been near a shoot-out?” Stiles rearranges his clothes and gives Derek a sharp look. Derek watches Stiles watch him expectantly, and then eventually sighs. 

“I didn’t tell him you were there,” he says. Stiles seems to relax a little at that. He nods, relieved. Derek frowns. 

“Whoever you were following,” he says and steps closer, into Stiles personal space again, “stop following them. That was really dangerous, and you could have gotten hurt.” 

“Spare me your concerned act,” Stiles scoffs and shoves him away. Derek frowns, then watch as Stiles salutes him and scampers off to his jeep. 

He stares after the kid, then wonders if maybe Peter was right about some of the things he’d said the first time they met Stiles. Maybe some humans do benefit from early intervention. It certainly seems like Stiles would be better off, protected and kept safe, than whatever he’s off doing without his father’s knowledge. 

Then Derek feels guilty about that thought, because isn’t that exactly the kind of bullshit he says he doesn’t believe in, where wolves automatically know better than humans? 

He wonders if this means he’s spending too much time with Peter and if he should be concerned that the entire drive home he thinks about how things could have gone different if he’d decided to break Stiles in that day, rather than shove him off the preserve. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, it did not go the way I envisioned it, and now I'm just like, I may as well post it and see what happens, lol.


End file.
